1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an intake pipe pressure indicating system for an internal combustion engine of a vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to an intake pipe pressure indicating system for an internal combustion engine of a vehicle provided with a supercharger.
2. Description of Relevant Art
It has been known to provide an indicating system for vehicles having an internal combustion engine provided with a supercharger, such as a motorcycle provided with a turbo-supercharger, in order to indicate an operating state of the supercharger. Generally, the operating state of the supercharger is represented by a pressure within an intake pipe (hereinafter referred to as "intake pipe pressure") between the supercharger and a throttle valve disposed downstream thereof. Where the indicating system has a voltmeter or the like employed as an indicator for indicating the intake pipe pressure, the indicating pointer thereof will not move during the idling state of the engine in which no supercharge is effected and the indicator is fed with pressure signals which are too faint, thus causing a problem inasmuch as when the supercharge starts, the indicator abruptly indicates supercharged pressures.
The present invention effectively overcomes such problem attendant the conventional intake pipe pressure indicating systems for an internal combustion engine of a vehicle.